Japanese patent application JP 20011 20098 A discloses a device for animal hair care. The device has a brush belt which revolves around two rollers and is equipped with care elements on the surface thereof. The brush belt is driven by means of a drive motor which is installed between the rollers. A suction device sucks off animal hair which adheres to the care elements of the belt.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of providing an improved brush device for brushing, combing, grooming, massaging or detangling, in particular for the coat and skin care of domestic animals.